


Might as well face it -- you're addicted to love

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Champ - Freeform, One Shot, is this what pwp is?, mentions of sex with Champ but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: It’s overwhelming, Waverly’s need for her. And it’s not only about sex.





	Might as well face it -- you're addicted to love

It’s overwhelming, Waverly’s need for her. And it’s not only about sex, though it did become more acute after their first time. It’s more that she needs to be close to Nicole, alone with Nicole, just so she can look at her and touch her, her face, her arms, her hands and breastbone. Waverly needs a few hours that are not counted, not weighted on by the threat of having to wake up early the next day, or of sisters coming in unannounced or of revenants deciding to come out of hiding to wreak havoc in Purgatory. Waverly needs some peace and quiet and Nicole, she needs that until the both of them decide they’re ready to face the world again.

And there’s been a lull in the revenant area since they dealt with the widows. Waverly and Jeremy keep researching about Bulshar while Wynonna, Doc and Dolls do the footwork, but it’s been quiet. Nicole, on the other hand, has had a lot to do due to the paperwork created by the property damage the town suffered from the shootings right on Main Street, collapsed mines and general demon destruction. But Nedley has finally decided that it's time Lonnie learned how to properly fill out a form and sent Nicole home for a full weekend. Actually, more than a full weekend -- Nedley has sent Nicole home from Thursday 6 pm till Monday 7 am, which is why Waverly’s eyes are trained sometimes on the clock, watching the seconds tick by, sometimes on Nicole, to study her profile and her full, slightly pouty lower lip. She imagines being alone with her, unbuttoning her shirt, almost kissing her, and, _god help her_ , it’s enough to start her blood on a run.

So, she guesses, it is a little bit about sex.

 

 

 

Waverly should be a little pissed off though. How come she can barely sit still, can only keep her eyes away from Nicole for long enough to check the time, while Nicole proofreads report after report so calmly? It’s great that Nicole feels so at ease, really, _good for her_ , but would it kill her to show at least a little bit of restlessness in face of the countdown to the two of them _finally_ being alone together when Purgatory is _finally_ quiet? So, yea, Waverly should be pissed, and she is a little, but mostly she is excited.

Waverly almost makes herself dizzy from standing too fast when Nicole, at last, moves to log off her computer and leave her chair. Waverly takes a deep breath and moves to her, trying to look calmer than she feels.

“Hey, baby, ready to go?” She asks, intertwining her fingers with Nicole’s and resting her torso against hers, seeking as much contact as she can considering they’re in Nicole’s place of work.

Nicole smiles and presses a kiss on her right temple before looking into her eyes again. “Definitely.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Waverly’s back hits the mattress and her legs fall open, instinctively ready to nestle Nicole’s hips between them and their slow grind. And this is overwhelming too. Nicole on top of her, looking so damn beautiful with her cheeks pink from exertion, her lips fuller from Waverly’s kisses and the tips of her hair falling messily on Waverly’s face. Even the way some strands of hair get caught on their kisses is beautiful.

Feeling Nicole’s sides and back under her shirt with her fingertips is beautiful too, and the way Nicole’s lower back curves to give Waverly more pressure is overwhelming in more ways than one. Waverly knows she’ll come soon, she never lasts long when they do it like this. And it always leaves her wanting more. More Nicole, more sex, more-

 _Mmgh, baby._ Her sex clenches and Nicole presses down on her harder, helping her ride her orgasm. Waverly feels her core pulsing deliciously, her breasts sensitive, but Nicole’s hands are already there, soothing them from straining too hard.

Nicole knows her body so well. Knows that she’s okay with having her boobs played with before she comes, but _needs_ them squeezed and kissed and even lightly bitten _after_ she does so.

Nicole knows that she enjoys penetration. She does. It’s just that she needs to come first to really take enough pleasure from it to be able to come that way. It took Waverly a while to learn that about herself, and it used to be a problem with Champ, who would complain that _come on, babe, it’s just a quickie_. Waverly soon learned to take care of herself before having sex with Champ if she wanted to come. Nicole, on the other hand, took great pleasure in having Waverly come on her thighs, her tongue, on the tips of her fingers that circled her clit before giving into Waverly’s pleads of _please, baby, inside_.

 

 

 

And then she feels boneless. Her whole body feels good and lazy and Nicole is within reach, naked and sweaty and the prettiest thing Waverly has ever seen. Nicole must notice Waverly’s eyes on her, though, because she moves her own from staring mindlessly at the ceiling to Waverly’s.

“Something on your mind?”

“You,” Waverly answers charmingly. “Also sex, but mostly you.”

Nicole chuckles and moves to lie on her side, inching a little closer to Waverly. She places her hand on Waverly’s right thigh, between her legs, and squeezes teasingly.

“Yea? Wanna go again?”

Waverly smiles but shakes her head. “No,” she says and moves even closer, wrapping one arm around Nicole’s waist, “just stay like this.”

Nicole nestles her against her chest, the tips of her fingers walking leisurely up and down Waverly’s spine as she hums a slow melody.

 _Yea,_ Waverly thinks, her chest full and heartbeat still fast, but firm, a smile she can’t contain taking her lips so completely that it pushes a couple of tears from her eyes -- _overwhelming._

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with a short one-shot again, living up to my nickname here in AO3. You can also find me on Tumblr @westerngayfairytales


End file.
